


Roommates

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony Man Series - Various Authors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve finally got into SHIELD university, and he decided to stay in the dorms, he hasn't met his roommate yet even after staying there for months, but he met Tony instead.  so let's see what happen.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> sorry random fanfic, but i needed a little of Stony before i continue my other Stories.

Steve was in University, SHIELD University, that’s was weird, he never thought of going back to school. 28 and back to school, what was he thinking? But here he was, walking into his dorm room, more like an apartment, he didn’t bring much with him, just a few bags and boxes, Bucky offered him to stay with him and Sam at their apartment, which was near their school, but Steve just wanted to be independent. Steve and Bucky decided to enrol together in the same school, while Sam would always be away on mission. Sam was in the Air Force, while Steve was in the Army, while Bucky was dropped from the Army recently, cos he lost an arm, bad accident, which Steve will never ever forgive himself. Bucky paid for his school with the savings he had the money left from his parents, while Steve got sponsorship from the army. It was the weekend before school starts, so Steve decided to just unpack his things and get himself ready for school, after he was done, he just takes a seat on his bed, pleased with himself, he lays his head down on his pillow, just nice his phone vibrated, Bucky was calling.

**“What’s up Buck?”** Steve answered, **“How you are settling in Buddy?”** Bucky replied, **“Everything seems good, I think my roommate has already moved in, the fridge and everything is stocked up, they even left a note, “help yourself to anything, I will refill it weekly- T.” I guess I should like pass him some money, if I ever see him or something, the apartment looks empty though.”**  Steve continued, as he fiddles with his shirt. **“YEAH you could that, or maybe offer him a kiss for each time he buys the groceries?”** Bucky joked, Bucky knows how attractive Steve was, but lucky him, he falls for Sam instead, Bucky and Steve were best friend since young, literally from diapers. When Steve’s parents died, Bucky took his role as a big brother seriously, even if he was younger. Bucky took Steve in, and they decided to go to army together. Only until when Bucky got into a freaky accident, and he lost his left arm, and Sam popped the question, here they were in New York, taking their degree and some shit. **“Come on Bucks, stop joking, you up for a beer? Or Sammy not letting you drink before school start?”** Steve teased, **“Hey I heard that! You both can get a drink, but please keep my fiancé safe. And please don’t be home late, I want to spend time with him before I have to fly off. “** Sam shouted, Bucky must have put them on speakers. **“Alright love, we won’t stay out to long, maybe we could get coffee, not into beer tonight though bro, need a fresh start for school, remember?”** Bucky continued, **“Sure, coffee house by the corner? Meet you there in 20 mins alright.”**  Steve replied, **“Sure thing Steeb, see you there.”** Bucky replied before hanging up.

As Steve grabs his jacket, after changing to something fresh, he wrote a note on the fridge, **“Hey, I just moved in, but I’m going out for a coffee, just wanted to say hi. – S”** Steve wrote, then he grabs his keys and decided to walk to the coffee house, since the weather was perfect after all. As he reached the coffee house, Bucky also just got off from the bike. **“Sup Sammy!”**  Steve said as he slaps Sam’s shoulder, **“Want to join us for some coffee?”** Steve asked, as Sam took off his helmet, **“ As much as I love to spend time with my love, you both deserve some personal time together, I’m just gonna grab some groceries then go home and pack my bags, but please spare some time for me and him okay,”**  Sam replied as he smiles at Steve, as Bucky took off his helmet and pass it to Sam, **“ Take care of yourself alright love, I’ll see you later, ride safely”** Bucky said as he kisses Sam on the cheeks, **“ You too Bucky Bear, enjoy your night, I’ll pick you up later, just text me okay.”**  Sam replied, as he puts Bucky’s helmet in his helmet bag, and put his own on. “ **Take care Sammy!”** Steve shouted to Sam as he rode off. **“Let’s get our coffee!”**  Bucky said as he slings his arms over Steve. They walked into the coffee house, and the smell of coffee warms their heart. They got a booth seat, and their drinks. They just sat there, watching people walked around, they shared their army stories, even their high school stories. They were filled with laughter and warmth. Steve loved Bucky, but as a big brother, and he looked up to Bucky since they were younger, and Bucky was always there to protect him from anything, and that cost him, his arm. If only Steve wasn’t stubborn, if only he listened to Bucky, Bucky would still have his left arm. As Steve smile fondly to Bucky, he heard a voice. **“I’m wrapping it for tonight Rhodes! I’m heading home, class starts soon, I need to prepare for it. See you soon Rhodes!”**  Someone said, a small brunette guy, as they guy turned to wave at his friend, Rhodes, he was wearing a Metallica shirt with jeans, and converse shoes. “ **Take care Tones, don’t over work alright!”** Rhodes reply, **“And I love your dumb fuck!”**  Rhodes continued. The guy named Tones, just turn and wave off and smile at Rhodes. But before he went off, he made eye contact with Steve, and he smiled and winked at Steve. Steve just blushed, **“Hey there tomato face!”**  Bucky teased Steve, Steve just looked at his coffee and smile wider, maybe there will be a good reason to start back school. As they finished their coffee, and Bucky decided to walked Steve back to his dormitory, and meeting Sam there instead. As Steve said his goodnight and walked up to his apartment. As he walked in his apartment, he realises a bag and jacket was hanging on the hook by the door, and even a new set of keys.

**“Hey there, sorry couldn’t say hi physically, but paper works right? Hope you’re settling in well, I’ve attached my school schedule, so you don’t have to worry if I don’t wake up in the morning, I’m an owl though. If I made noises, I’m sorry. - T”** Steve read, he smiled at the notes, and he saw that his roommate was a mechanical engineering student, and he decided to paste his own, he was majoring both in Art and English. He realises he had only one or two classes with his roommate, and mostly his roommate has late classes, while he had early morning ones. **“Yeah paper works, yeah, I’m settling well, I have mostly morning classes, but I can make you breakfast, so you can have them before your class starts. I’m a heavy sleeper, so don’t worry about making noises okay. Hope to finally see you- S”** Steve scribbled a note back and paste it next to his schedule. As soon as school starts, they only communicated through notes on the fridge, **“Thanks for breakfast! Coffee was great! I love coffee by the way! - T” or, “I made some spaghetti, it’s in the fridge, please reheat if you’re hungry! – S” or, “Won’t be home for the weekend, have to work double shift, sorry- T” or, “ Sleeping over at my buddy’s house, but made some leftover for you!- S” or “ Was late for class, but thanks for the bars, and coffee in my tumbler- T”**  they left notes everywhere, sometimes in the toilets too, like when Steve did the laundry and found some of his roommates clothes in his pile, or when he needed something from his roommate, he would paste a note on his room door, and his roommate would leave  screwdriver or hammer for him to borrow with a note, some nights Steve gets home, hearing loud music from his roommate’s room, but as soon as Steve finish his showers, the music has tone down, even his roommate paste a note on his door, such as, **“Late night projects, didn’t want to disturb you, take care roomie- T”  or, “sorry for the music, late night work, will be back home by 5 am! – T”** Steve would always gather the notes, and left it in his room, he would make something light for his roommate, he knows his roommate works weird shifts, but he never knows where. It has been 6 months since he moved in, and he never met his roommate.

Also, within 6 months, he kept going to the same coffee house, sometimes alone, there were days he went with his classmates to discuss about projects, even if he stayed late, the baristas will never chase them away. There were days the cute barista was working, he caught his name, Tony, tones sometimes, and the other Barista Rhodey or Rhodes, they always knew what his order was, Black coffee, with a dash of milk and 2 sugar cubes. Some nights he will have a muffin, other nights, a cookie. Steve would always sit in the same booth, it was easy for him to check Tony out, and also walk out if he was tired. Tonight, he had to work on his English Paper, and Natasha and Clint decided to accompany him, they were the 2 new friends he made in English class, Natasha was part Romanian, which Bucky also became close to, Clint was a walking human disaster, he either sprained a wrist or an ankle or even broke his nose a couple of times. As Natasha got up to make her order, Clint sat closer to Steve, **“It seems like Tony has the hots for you as Captain?”**  Clint whispered to Steve, **“what do you mean Clint? Come on, I think he’s straight as a ruler alright.”**  Steve replied as arched his eyebrow to Clint. **“Nah homie, look, Tasha is trying her flirty way for months, but that dude won’t budge and even ask for her number, she even tried on Rhodes, he would entertain her but Tony, he doesn’t. I bet he’s gay!”**  Clint replied, as he jabs Steve’s ribs. Steve just rubs his side and just shook his head, **“am I not hot enough? I even show a little of cleavage! “Natasha** said, as she puts her drinks down and slumped into her seat, **“Here you go Steve, Tony made this drink for you!”**  She continued as she slides the drink to Steve. Steve just smile and took a sip of his drink, yup perfect. He turns to the counter and raised his cup of coffee and smile to Tony, and mouthed a Thank you, Tony just smile and gave him a salute. He had met Tony a few times, Tony was in his classes too, but only 2-3 classes only, Tony would always walk into class like a zombie, with his shade and sometimes a cup of coffee, funny how Tony had the same tumbler as his roommate, and even same school bag, well he can’t blame shit, but everyone had the same tumbler since it was a gift from school. Also, ¼ of the school uses the same school bag. So, it was typical. Sometimes Tony would smile at him, they do sit next to each other, and Tony always smells so good, it’s like he has the same cologne or shampoo with his roommate. They would have small conversation about their class, it always made Steve’s mornings, he also had the same morning class with his Roommate, but he never seems to bump into his roommate. How big was this school anyways? As he sips his coffee and type in his laptop, Natasha and Clint already went home, too tired to even entertain him. It was barely 9pm, when he finally finished his work. He emails his professor, and save a copy of his work, then he decided to close his laptop, and pack himself up. it was Friday evening after all. Just as he was about to get up from his seat and went back, Tony slides into his booth, and smile at him.

**“hey Steve, uhm, you free tonight?”**  Tony asked as he looks up at the blonde that was leaving. **“uhm, yeah I’m free, wassup Tony?” “Steve** said, as he sits back down, **“I was thinking, like we’ve known each other for like 6 months, like do you wanna get a drink with me?”**  Tony replied, as he fiddles with his fingers, “Sure **thing Tones, but I have to get back to my apartment first, I have to put my things down, what time does your shift ends?”**  Steve asked as he looks at Tony. **“I’m ending at 10 pm, how about you go put your stuff first, then come back here, we could walk to the bar, it’s not that far away from here.”**  Tony replied. **“Sure, thing Tones, I’ll see you later alright.”**  Steve replied, “Alright **, see you Steve!”**  Tony said cheerfully as he got up from his seat and went back to work. Steve literally had to run home, and get changed, **“Will be out late, there’s some leftover in the fridge. – S”** Steve wrote before he went out. He wore his white t shirt and denim jeans, and wore his leather jacket, he grabs his keys and he went out, **“Tony asked me out tonight, will be at the bar later on”** Steve texted Bucky, “ **Good luck! I would join you, but Sam just got back, I need some SamBucky time tonight”** Bucky replied him. Steve slides his phone in his back pocket and just walked over to the coffee house. Tony was already waiting for him by the road side, shivering in the cold night, he was wearing another band shirt and Skinny jeans, Steve couldn’t help it but check Tony out, his ass looks great in those jeans, this was his favourite look on Tony.   **“hey there stranger, like what you see?”**  Tony tease Steve, as he caught Steve checking him out, **“haha, you look cold actually, here, where this!”**  Steve said as he took of his jacket and put it on Tony, **“Thanks, let’s go”** Tony replied as he blushed.

As they reached the bar, they took a seat near the bar, and ordered their drink, Steve was a heavy weight, he could handle his alcohol well, as they sip their drink, and talked about their day, **“So Steve, where are you from?”**  Tony asked as he took a sip of his drink, **“I’m a Brooklyn boy actually, been there for a long while, then decided to be in the Army’s and here I am on scholarship, what about you Tony?”**  Steve replied as he look at Tony, **“ I’m from everywhere, I moved a lot when I was younger, I’m not even sure where I was born, I decided to be independent and study here actually, even if my parents made me the sole heir of their company at a young age, I let my so called uncle to help me run it while I get my education first, but after my best friend and I decided to open a coffee house together, I just want to focus on it first. Army huh? Stark Industries run the whole weapon shit, hopefully you got to experience using their weapons, I designed most of it anyways.”**  Tony replied, as he orders another drink, “ **Wait, you’re a Stark?”**  Steve asked, almost spitting his dinks out, **“I’m Tony Stark! Billionaire, playboy, genius inventor, have you heard of me at all?”**  Tony asked as he raised his eyebrows to Steve. **“I’m sorry, I was never interested in gossips, plus you don’t act like a Stark, no offense though.”**  Steve responded while shrugging his shoulders, that he never lies, he never really bothers about any gossips or even anything else, he spends his time only researching about school stuff or just sleep. Tony just chuckled at his response, **“Steve, that was the first time someone ever told me, I never acted like a Stark, everyone always said I was a total snob, except for Rhodey though, it’s nice to know about this, and I’m not offended, pleased yes, offended not.”** Tony replied as he sips his drink. They continue to make small conversation, as Tony got really wasted, Steve had to help him out of the bar. He learned from Tony, he was staying at the same dormitory, as Steve helped Tony walked back to their dormitory, **“Which floor Tones?”**  Steve asked, as he had to carry Tony bridal style, **“The third one my hero!”**  Tony said, they stayed in the same floor? How come Steve never saw Tony at all, as they finally got to their floor, Tony asked to be let down, cos he didn’t want his roommate to see him drunk, he said his roommate was a heavy sleeper, like Steve. As Tony was stumbling to his apartment, Steve walked slowly behind him, Tony then stopped in front of Steve’s door, Steve just scratched his head, Tony then pull his keys out, Steve recognized those keys, it was his roommate’s, **“UHM, tones, this is my apartment, I think you got the wrong apartment.”**  Steve said as he stabilizes Tony, **“No! this is mine, 03-04 right!”**  Tony exclaimed as he points to their unit number, yes it was Steve’s unit number too.

**“Wait a minute Tones! are you my roommate?”** Steve asked, shocked really, within seconds, Tony whipped his head, and looked at Steve, **“Are you the handsome dude that has been staying with me for the past 6 months? Making me pancakes for breakfast and nice coffee, and awesome Italian food? “Tony** asked as he finally sobers up. It was really a shocker for both of them. They were actually fucking roommates from the start, is just that they never met each other. Tony stared deep into Steve’s eyes, “ **Yeah I’m that dude that has been cooking for you, and even did your laundries a few time, what a small world Tones,”** Steve said as he moved closer to Tony, Tony took a deep breathe, and he smiled, the familiar scent engulfs his lungs, no wonder Steve always smelled familiar, his roommate had the same scent. As Tony tilts his head up, Steve brush his lips against Tony’s, as he pushes Tony against the wall, Tony deepen their kiss, “ **I never imagined the guy I’ve been crushing on for months, is my actual roommate!”**  Steve said as he catches his breath, as he lays his forehead against Tony’s, “ **Me neither!”**  Tony replied breathlessly, Tony then leans in for another kiss, only to be grabbed by his ass, and carried into their apartment, Tony just hugs his legs around Steve’s thighs, tangling his fingers in Steve’s blond hair. Then they crash into their couch, pulling each other clothes off, only leaving them in their briefs. Steve then carried Tony into his room, as he assumes Tony’s room is a lot messy shit, while his room was slightly more spacious. Their night continues in Steve’s bed, moans and names were heard, they were enjoying themselves. Soon sleep caught up to them.

Tony woke up the next morning to an empty bed, in a stranger bed, his head was pounding to a stupid hangover, he didn’t know if it was a dream or something, but his body was pretty sore, he just grabs the nearest shirt he could find, and wears it. He walks out the room, wearing a dark t shirt and just his brief, the scent of coffee hit him, and he just smile and walk into the kitchen, **“Hey there roommate! “Steve** said as he saw the sleepy Tony walks in, wearing his shirt. Tony just grunts a reply, his head was pounding so badly, why did he drink so much yesterday? He pours himself a cup of coffee, and just gulped it down, when he finally sobers himself up, he looked at the fine specimen in front of him, Steve was wearing another shirt over his sweatpants, god, his ass looks good in those sweatpants, Tony mouth starts to water, he needs to get in those sweats now! Steve suddenly turns to Tony and he smiles at Tony, **“Let me try again, Good Morning Roommate”** Steve said with a smirk, he was happy that Tony was already sober, **“Good Morning Captain, could we continue this in the room?”**  Tony asked as he eyes Steve, Steve abs was well defined and his sweatpants has just hanging around his hips, his V line can be clearly be seen, if it was Christmas, whatever down there was his punishment, cos he had been a bad boy this year. **“Nice one Tones, but you need breakfast in your tummy, you’re a growing boy you know.”** Steve replied with a chuckle, as he plates the eggs and bacon he was making, **“OKAY! How bout I finish this all then we can go back into bed? Promise?”** Tony asked as he looks deeps in Steve’s eyes, **“Sure thing, as long as you promise to finish everything!”**  Steve replied, chuckling, within 5 mins, Tony cleared the plate, even chugging down the coffee.  He grabs his used dishes and dump it all in the sink, and just grabs Steve by his hand, and drags him back to Steve’s room. Somehow Tony is happy to finally meet his roommate. Since then Steve and Tony was inseparable, they had a domestic life in University. Steve never regretted going to school back, never regretted living the dorm life, never regretted meeting Tony. His life seems to get better after all. He was blessed.


End file.
